Ni tres ni cuatro ni cinco son multitud
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Aoba no cabe en sí mismo de alegría porque, por fin, va a tener a cada uno de sus novios a la vez en casa, a pasar la noche. / Noiz, Koujaku, Clear y Mink x Aoba (así, los cinco). Porque puedo. Muchas sugestiones de smut.


**Solo diré que esto son como 1904 palabras de relleno, y ésas son todas las palabras del fic. En la segunda vez consecutiva, justo antes del smut se me quitaron las ganas. ^^'**

Era cierto que Aoba había tenido a todos sus novios en casa por la noche individualmente, o incluso de dos en dos. Se divertía mucho con ellos: los quería a todos por igual, sin excepción; motivo por el cual una trivial charla podía ser razón de felicidad. Se sentía completamente libre con ellos, podía expresar lo que quisiera sin tapujos ni máscaras. Con el tiempo que llevaba con todos ellos grandes y resistentes lazos de confianza se habían establecido, dejándolo con una sonrisa permanente en la cara siempre que estuviera con ellos. El dialogar era, verdaderamente, un placer.

(Y obviamente, al quedarse a pasar la noche, no estaban todo el rato hablando. Había otras actividades interesantes a hacer; tales como cenar, dormir, et cetera. Ah, y hacer el amor. Ésa era definitivamente una de sus favoritas.)

Cuando solo venía uno se creaba un ambiente más íntimo. Cuando eran dos, más amistoso (siempre y cuando no fueran Noiz y Koujaku, pareja con la cual al "amistoso" se le sumaba un "competitivo") - pero aun igualmente romántico. Aoba disfrutaba cada segundo de su presencia. Su pecho se inundaba de una caliente sensación agradable, que causaba que los ejes de sus labios se levantaran y que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

Su vida la llevaba de una manera tranquila, últimamente. Su "segundo yo" se controlaba, sus dolores de cabeza eran de lo más esporádicos y ya no había líos. Por supuesto que a veces había pequeños entrabancos: "¡Ala! ¡Son dos chicos y se están besando!" "¿Por qué van los tres de la mano?", y demás. Al principio le afectaba, pero habiendo pasado tiempo desde que empezó, ya no le hacía nada. Y además, la isla ya se había acostumbrado a las inclinaciones de los cinco chicos. Claro que había el típico empanado que no se enteraba, pero por los demás la noticia estaba esparcida, y ya a nadie parecía importarle.

Por lo demás, él era feliz. No hay por qué negarlo: lo era. Tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir: una relación estable con, no uno de los chicos que le gustaban sino, cuatro de ellos; un lugar donde comer, dormir, vivir con su querida abuelita - quien al oír sobre la relación de Aoba solo le deseó felicidad; un trabajo...

Pero además de cosas hechas, también había cosas por hacer.

Y una de ellas era que todos se quedaran a dormir a la vez.

Habían hablado sobre ello antes, lo habían deseado y habían intentado concretar un día. Pero el intento fue fallido: todos miraron sus agendas y lo que tenían que hacer, y si tal noche tal no tiene que hacer tal, tal otro tiene que hacer tal otra cosa. Fue un blatante fracaso, y de una manera u otra afectó a Aoba. Suerte que tenía a sus chicos allí para darle arrumacos y besitos.

Al principio no todos estaban tan "sueltos" como ahora. Clear des del principio había querido simplemente tirarse al sofá con todos los demás en sus brazos y pasar allí las horas - siendo de hecho él quien lo propuso por primera vez.

Aoba no decía que no. Se estaba a gusto, para qué mentir, sintiendo tan de cerca el calor humano de seres queridos sin necesidad de llevar las cosas a lo erótico (siendo verdad que a veces el objetivo de los abrazos derivaba hacia algo más caliente y menos inocente). Al principio le daba cierta vergüenza, pero con el tiempo descubrió que no tenía por qué tenerla. Los quería a todos, y ciertamente tenía ganas de tenerlos cerquita, de uno en uno o a la vez. Así que se tiró a la piscina de los abracitos múltiples.

A Noiz le costó más. Cuando era solo con Aoba, sí que lo hacía más fácilmente. El tacto era definitivamente un sentido placentero...

Solían empezar sentados viendo algo en la televisión, cuando Aoba pondría su mano encima de la del otro y le miraría con ojos dulces, divertidos. Y en unos minutos, ya estaban el uno encima del otro viendo lo que fuera que se diera en la televisión, robando un beso por allí u otro por ahí. A Noiz no le costó nada acostumbrarse a tal acto.

Peeero, con los otros... Él era de naturaleza introvertida. Y él amaba a Aoba, no especialmente a los demás. Cuando la polirelación empezó, fue un tanto incómodo para él. Con Clear se sentía cómodo, e igual con Aoba. Pero con los otros dos... Para empezar, con Koujaku se llevaba fatal. Y para continuar, Mink... Mink era muy huraño.

Los meses habían conducido su relación con Koujaku a algo un poco más leve en cuanto a enfados, pero tampoco a nada para tirar petardos. Especialmente se suavizó cuando Koujaku se enteró de por qué a Noiz le gustaba tanto Rhyme. Tenía sentido, honestamente. Lo que él buscaba en Rib al rubio no le quedaba otra que buscarlo en Rhyme. Si lo hubiera sabido antes... En resumen, que ahora estaban mejor. Ahora incluso accedían a enrollarse (aun sin muchas ganas) si Aoba se lo pedía, para su propio disfrute (ése voyeur...).

Y con Mink, en fin. Para empezar que no era para nada su tipo. Y Mink solo tenía ojos para Aoba, eso ya había quedado claro. Había entrado en la relación por él, no por interés en los demás. Aunque era un tanto ocasional: pocas veces iba a lugares donde estuvieran todos, simplemente venía de tanto en tanto. (solo con Aoba ya era otra cosa).

En conclusión, que Noiz ya no tenía problemas con los abrazos que Aoba requería, tan solo con él o también con los demás.

Para Koujaku tampoco fue difícil. Él era más abierto, más pasional. Así que si Aoba lo quería, a él no le molestaba lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué debería hacerlo? Solo con Aoba salía muy bien. Con Aoba y Clear, lo mismo. Con esos dos y Noiz costó un poco más, pero a la que fue conociendo progresivamente al maldito rhymehead se volvió más fácil. Y Mink solo le daba abrazos a Aoba, pero como si le importase.

Como se puede entender, Mink no era el más gran fan de los abrazos tampoco. Pero bueno, si eso era lo que él quería... Aoba estaba dispuesto a ceder. No había problema.

Saliendo del tema de los abrazos, Aoba hoy estaba feliz. Contento, animado, alegre. Irradiaba gozo - no había nada que se lo impidiese. Porque, después de tanto tiempo, hoy era el día. Por fin. El día en que los tenía a todos en su casa bajo las estrellas, cenando con sonrisas en la cara, charlando animadamente, y más tarde metidos entre sus sábanas.

Oh, y lo bien que hoy Aoba se lo iba a pasar.

Mink solo se iba a pasar por allí a cenar con los demás. De alguna manera u otra, esto podía llegar a molestar a Aoba (ya que él quería sexo con todos, y cuando se dice "todos" se dice _todos_ ), pero decidió no dedicarle muchos pensamientos. Sabía que al otro no le gustaba cuando estaban ellos dos junto con cualquier otro, y menos cuando eran los cinco juntos.

Noiz, Koujaku y Clear sí que por fin habían encontrado una noche libre común, una que podrían dedicar sin pensar en nada más a su novio. Claro que el "favorito" de la relación de los tres era Aoba, pero el tiempo y las anécdotas habían hecho que entre ellos también se creara algún tipo de afecto.

Así que Clear estaba feliz de poder cogerlos a los dos de la mano mientras en un paso animado iban juntos a casa de Aoba. Sin pensarlo balanceaba sus brazos al ritmo de alguna musiquita que estaba cantando en voz baja, forzando así a los dos otros a mover los suyos también. Claro que si hubieran querido podían haber apartado sus manos y parado, pero... para qué. Solo serviría de entristecer al pobrecillo, y no hacía falta. El arte de tener a Clear contento era uno que ya los dos dominaban, y el cual disfrutaban practicando. _Pero cómo podía ser tan mono y precioso un robot,_ en algún punto los dos habían pensado. Pero no. El chico no era ya un simple robot, y no debía ser tratado como tal.

Con cada paso se acercaban más a casa de Aoba. Una gran sonrisa había trepado hacia la cara de Clear, y parecía no querer salir de ella. Y siendo lo contagiosa que era, a los otros dos no les quedaba otra que sonreír también. Estaban felices. Aquella estarían juntitos, haciendo todo aquello para lo que parecía no haber nunca tiempo.

Dieron la vuelta a una última esquina, y finalmente llegaron a su destinación. Las puertas de la casa se les aparentaban ya casi de su familia, de todas las veces en las que habían pasado por ellas. No se habían encontrado a Mink en el viaje hacia aquí, así que supusieron que ya estaría dentro comiendo, quizás. Llegar tarde no era algo típico de él, y justo era la hora en la que habían quedado.

Se colocaron delante de la entrada. Clear dio un último apretón a las manos de sus novios y las soltó, para inmediatamente buscar el timbre con las suyas y hacerlo sonar sin mucho decoro, apretando el botón cuatro veces seguidas (por si con una no se oía, o algo). Sus ojos rosas brillaban incesablemente, y sus ligeramente coloradas mejillas solo reforzaban su sonrisa. Era la viva imagen de la emoción. Koujaku se lo paró a mirar unos segundos, y paso seguido le plantó un beso rápido en la boca. Eh, nadie se lo impedía. Y al ver el acto de éste, Noiz también fue a besar su boca. No se podía quedar atrás, y menos detrás del hipopótamo. Sonrió maliciosamente al recordar el mote con el cual Aoba le había llamado alguna vez.

Clear reaccionó soltando unas risitas.

-¡Es injusto que solo sea yo a quien besáis! -y de golpe, cogió las cabezas de los dos y las juntó en un forzado beso. Ninguno de los dos puso mucha resistencia a ese acto, honestamente.

Sin aviso previo las puertas se abrieron, con Aoba detrás de ellas. Lo que tenía delante de los ojos le pilló de improvisto, pero no le resultó desagradable. Para nada. Solo amplió su sonrisa.

-Veo que hoy venimos predispuestos, ¿eh?

Se apartaron el uno del otro con la más mínima pista de color rojo en sus mejillas. Clear rompió el corto silencio, poniéndose a expresar sus amorosos sentimientos en algo semejable a un grito.

-¡Aoba-san! ¡Qué bien que estemos todos aquí! -se le tiró encima, guardándolo en un abrazo un poco demasiado apretado. Era el típico de Clear, y aun si dejaba a Aoba pidiendo a gritos oxígeno, le encantaba. Igual que chuparla en general.- ¡Te he echado mucho, mucho de menos estos días! -los brazos del atacado se agarraron a su espalda, y sus ojos cayeron cerrados. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, la giró y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Han sido solo tres días.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Una eternidad! -Aoba solo se podía coger más fuerte. Cómo lo quería... Abrió los ojos y miró hacia delante. Los dos otros contemplaban la escena con - ¿era eso orgullo? - en sus caras, y al mirar a su novio a los ojos sus sonrisas crecieron, para igualar la de Aoba.

-Hola, Aoba -saludó Koujaku sin que su sonrisa cayera-. Un encanto verte tan contento.

-Lo mismo aplica para vosotros dos -replicó desde los brazos de Clear.

Entraron en la casa. Despidieron a Mink quien besó a Aoba. Follaron. Fin.

 **Concedo el folleteo a vuestra imaginación.**


End file.
